The German Patent application DE 195 41 346 discloses a door fitting comprising a travelling door fitting member, a stationary door fitting member and a bolt extending between said travelling door fitting member and said stationary door fitting member. The bolt defines a swelling axis around which said travelling door fitting member can swing about said stationary door fitting member. The door fitting according to the above mentioned German Patent application, which was filed on behalf of the applicant of the present invention, furthermore discloses a bolt having a first portion being in cooperation with a first door fitting member, said first portion comprising a threaded portion for being threadedly engaged with a first of said door fitting members. As the bolt is threadedly engaged with a door fitting member, a door which is held by the door fitting will raise upon opening. Therefore, a door is not likely to strike any obstacles on the ground during opening. The DE-A-195 41 346 discloses a thread pitch of 15 mm across an opening angle of the door of 90.degree..
The German Patent No. 22 784, issued to Duisberg in the year 1882, discloses a door fitting comprising a travelling door fitting member, a stationary door fitting member and a bolt extending between the door fitting members. The bolt has a first portion being threadedly engaged with a first of said door fitting members. According to the disclosure of this prior document, the door will raise between 5 to 7 mm across an angle of rotation of the door of 90.degree.. This door fitting is not capable to accommodate heavy doors.
It is an object of the present invention, to provide an improved door fitting, which allows raising of the door upon opening of the door. It is another object of the present invention, to provide an improved door fitting, which allows self acting closing of the door without jamming of the door. It is furthermore an object of the present invention, to provide a door fitting, which can accommodate heavy doors, particularly glass doors.